diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
Not to be confused with Necromancer due to its similar appearance. The Factory is a Tier 4 tank which is one of the six upgrade choices of the Overseer. The Factory spawns Minions using its Minion Spawner. The Factory might spawn new players next to it. Design The Factory features a square body with one Minion Spawner that spawns Minion Tanks. Technical The Factory can hold a maximum of six AI Minion Tanks which shoot Bullets at nearby objects. Each tank is smaller than a Level 1 player-controlled tank. Each Minion can be controlled just like a Drone, except that the Minions don't actually go to ram the target - they keep a distance from it and once they reach a certain distance, they begin to move in a circle-like pattern around the target or the cursor. Stats' effects * Bullet Speed: Increases Minions' Bullet Speed and Movement Speed. * Bullet Penetration: Increases Minions' Bullet Penetration and Health. * Bullet Damage: Increases Minions' Bullet and Body Damage (or simply Health). * Reload: Increases Factory's spawning rate of Minions and as well Minions' rate of fire. * Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed only make an effect on the Factory, just as how they buff other tanks. It is worth to note that Stat upgrades are instantly given to spawned Minion Tanks once upgraded, unlike other Spawner Classes where the Drones must respawn to get the new Stats. Only Minion's Health requires their respawn to take an effect. Miscellaneous * Minion Tanks' Bullets are considerably smaller than normal, close to the Gunner's Bullet size. ** As a result, they deal less damage, their Bullets are weak as the Bullets of Auto Turrets. ** Even with maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload, Minion Tanks still shoot fewer Bullets that are slower than a maxed out Bullet Speed and Reload Tank. * Minion Tanks have a shorter FOV than you would expect. * Minion Tanks go after nearby shapes and tanks, but once the player is damaged, they will target whatever damaged their Factory. * The Factory has a slight recoil as it spawns its Minions. Strategy *'Strong Against: Low DPS, Machine Gun / Twin Branch, Nearby Snipers, Trapper branch (only with high Bullet stats), regular Rammers' *'Weak Against: High DPS, Far away Sniper Branches (possibly), Bullet Spammers, sneaky Rammers' As the Factory * Aim for any tank on 'Strong Against' by hovering your cursor over them or where they will be. * If you see an Overseer or a ramming tank, recall your Minions immediately and attack the Overseer's Drones / rammer (or attack the Overseer if it's at low health and their Drones are far enough away). If you can get your Minions to run into the rammer, they will almost immediately kill the opposing rammer. * If you are aiming for a high score on 2 or 4 Teams, just sit idle in the Pentagon Nest and let your Minions do all the work (as long as your team has full control of the Pentagon Nest). * A glass cannon build is the only good build for this class, the rammer build will be ineffective (unless you know how to bait people into attacking you). * The Minion Tanks tend to circle around a target if firing there for more than a few seconds. This can be helpful against tanks with low Bullet spread. * If you know what you're doing, you can try to ram the target with your Minions as they all together with max Health can deal a great amount of damage. Against the Factory * If you are a tank on the Sniper branch with a larger field of few, fire at the Factory when it's distracted or on auto mode or if its Minions are far away enough. * If you are on the Overseer branch, try to suddenly aim your Drones at this tank. * If you are tank from the Trapper branch, form a Trap wall around you and try to attack the Factory. * If the Drones are far away from the tank then you can ram it. Factories usually have a somewhat glass cannon build. Be careful if the Drones are unusually slow and weak, this might be sign that the Factory uses a rare Body Damage build. * As a rammer tank, do NOT try to go through its Minions. Try to hit the Factory in the place where the Minions are not present. History * This tank appeared on the 8th of November, 2016. * This tank was called the Master when it was first released. * On the day it was introduced, an update came out that changed the appearance of The Factory, it used to have a circular body with three Minion Spawners and looked very similar to the Overtrapper. There was also a function added, if the player pressed E or clicked, it would force the minions to shoot towards the cursor. * On November 19, 2016 the Factory had a chance of spawning new players. Trivia * It is the first tank to use Minion tanks. * It is the first tank to have a purple background on the icon. * This tank alongside the Necromancer and the Summoner (Boss) are the only entities that feature squares as their base. * With the Factory Upgrade, the Overseer gains the most number of available Upgrades (6 in total). * The Factory resembles half a Necromancer, similar to the Manager to the Overlord. * It has a small chance of spawning in a new player (as of November 19). It is the first tank to do so. * Unlike the Necromancer's spawner, the spawner is actually active. * You can drag the minions with right click if they are near enough to your cursor. Gallery Factory-0.png|Name Change Master.png|Before it was renamed Old.png|Old appearance of Factory 2 Minions.png|Comparision of lvl 1 Minion to a lvl 45 Minion factoryminionsidle.jpg|The Factory's Minions being idle. Factory Drones.png|Factory Minions, small ones from level 1, regular ones from level 45. This is from sandbox Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io